House
by call-me-missbrightside
Summary: Sadie and Carter go live with their parents at their old LA house. Did i mention that Anubis would be living with them to? Wait...WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

"Wait you want us to what?'', I asked dad, trying to rap my head around what just came out of my dad's mouth.

Dad sighed,'' We got our old house back in LA and your mother and I want you and Carter to come live with us.''

I looked over at my brother, who was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Brooklyn house. Carter just shrugged,'' I don't mind.''

I rolled my eyes at him. It was weird how just five minutes ago Carter and I were watching TV, the Brooklyn house quiet because all the trainees went home for the school year.

''Wait how did you even buy the house? You're a ghost and so is mom.'', I asked.

Dad slightly flinched, making me feel bad,'' We found a spell to make us human again.''

'' What about the underworld?'', Carter asked.

Dad gave him a small smile,'' I'll still be able to rule over it even though I'm not there.''

''Huh.'', Carter said, considering the offer.

'' What about the mansion?'', I asked, wondering who would be in charge of it if we leave.

Dad must have read my mind,''Bast agreed to look over it. Also you would be here for the summer, when all the trainees come back.''

I looked back at Carter. He shrugged,'' I'll go if you go.''

I turned my attention back to dad,'' Fine we'll go.''

A smile crept across dad's face,''Exilent! You and Carter pack your belongings and I'll come by tomorrow to pick you guys up.''

I nodded as Dad made a portal appear next to him.

''Oh before I forget, Anubis is going to live with us too.'', Dad said.

That caught me off guard.

"WHAT?'', I yelled but it was too late, Dad disappeared through to portal.

I turned to Carter,'' Did he just say that Anubis is going to live with us?''

Carter got off the couch, yawning,''Yup. Your boyfriend is going to be sleeping under the same roof as you.''

I felt my cheeks turn bright red,'' Shut up Carter.''

I stomped up the stairs, going to my room to pack. Carter's laughter followed me until I slammed my door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2,enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own the Kane Chronicles.**

Sadie tapped her foot against the wooden floor and looked up at the clock for the fifth time today.

5:22 pm.

Sadie sighed impatiently.

Her dad was two minutes late.

''Chill Sadie, dad must have a perfect explanation for why he is late.'', Carter said, not looking up from the text book he was reading.

Both of the Kane kids where in the living room, all of their stuff packed and now they waited for there father to come pick them up.

''Well it just bothers me that dad said he would be here at 5:20! He's late.'', Sadie grumbled, looking at her watch that was strapped to her wrist.

Carter looked up from his book, giving his sister a weird look,'' Sadie he's _two minutes _late.''

Sadie rolled her eyes at her brother, looking at the door, waiting for her dad to walk through them.

Three minutes passed.

"Where is he?'', Sadie yelled, kicking a box.

Carter laughed but quickly shut up when Sadie gave him a glare so cold it was a miracle he didn't freeze up.

A loud thumb made Sadie and Carter jump.

Anubis tumbled to the floor, the portal he fell through closing.

Sadie raised an eyebrow,''What are you doing here Anubis?''

Anubis stood up, brushing dust off of his leather jacket.

''Nice to see you too Sadie. I'm fine so don't bother trying to help me.'', Anubis said sarcastically, looking at Sadie.

She slightly blushed but quickly asked again,''Why are you here?''

"Your father wanted me to come pick you up and take you to the house.'', Anubis answered.

''Huh.'', Carter said, putting his book mark into his book and stood up from the couch he was sitting on.

''Well here's my stuff and carter's junk.'', Sadie said, gesturing to the boxes that where all over the living room.

''Hey my stuff isn't junk!'', Carter protested.

Once again Sadie gave him the cold stare. Carter quickly shut upped.

Anubis chuckled at the siblings' behavior and with a snap of his fingers all the boxes disappeared, teleporting to the house in LA.

''You guys ready to go?'', Anubis asked, already opening a portal.

Both of the Kane kids nodded.

Carter stepped into the portal first, disappearing to the house. Sadie was about to follow after him but Anubis grabbed her arm.

''Do you mind that I'll be living with you?'' Anubis asked Sadie, staring at her with those warm brown eyes that seemed to melt Sadie's heart.

_Yes,_ Sadie thought,_ it does bother me that the god of funerals and who is also the guy I have a major crush on is going to live under the same roof as me._

Of course Sadie didn't say that. Instead Sadie shook her head no and stepped through the portal, Anubis following close behind.

**So that's chapter 2! Love it? Hate it? If I gte 8 reviews, I'll update sooner! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all that reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Kane Chronicles**

Sadie's P.O.V:

I walked into the portal and found myself in font of a blue two story house.

It was the same house I lived in for the first six years of my life before my mother died.

Man, did this house bring back memories.

I followed Anubis into the house, looking around.

Everything was the same, as though this house wasn't abandoned for seven years.

I found my parents in the kitchen, unpacking pans and pots.

Mom saw me first.

''Hello sweetheart.'', she said, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back,''Hi mom.''

She let go of me, a smile on her face,''What do you think about the kitchen?''

I looked around the yellow kitchen, wrinkling my nose at the color.

"It's nice.''; I lied, not wanting to hurt mom's feelings.

Mom just laughed,''Why don't you and Anubis upstairs and start unpacking?''

I nodded, Anubis and I heading up the stairs.

''What room is yours?'', Anubis asked as we reached the top of the stairs, looking at the two reaming rooms in the whole house.

''Why don't you get the room next to Carter's?'', I suggested.

Anubis nodded and smiled,''You know this is the very first time I actually lived in a house.''

I raised an eyebrow,''Really?''

Anubis nodded,''Yeah.''

I looked at him, taking in those brown eyes and that black hair.

''Well there's a first for everything.'', I finally said, walking into my new room.

…...

After three hours of unpacking everything, dad decided that we should all go outside and enjoy the view.

Mom and Dad sat on the deck, holding hands while Carter lay in the grass, having fallen asleep while reading a book.

I sat in a tree, looking down at my family, happy to know that we could actually _be_ a family.

''They seem happy.'', A voice said behind me, starling me so bad that I almost fell of the branch I was sitting on.

Turning around, I found Anubis sitting on a branch below mine.

''What are you doing here? I thought dogs couldn't climb.'', I said, a little annoyed.

Anubis gave a weird look.

''Who told you that?'', he asked.

''Bast.''

''Stupid cat.'', I heard him whisper under his breath but I ignored his comment and looked at the sunset.

''It's beautiful.'', I heard Anubis whisper.

I nodded, ''Yes it is.''

Anubis looked at me,''But it's not as beautiful as you.''

I felt my cheeks flare up. Before I could answer, mom called to us,''Anubis! Sadie! Time to come in!''

''Coming!'', I yelled, climbing down.

Once my feet where on the ground I looked up to see that Anubis didn't climb down.

''You coming?'', I called up to him.

He looked away from the sunset and nodded, climbing down.

We both ran into the house together, the awkward scene behind us.

Or so I thought.

**OK so thta's chapter three! Hope you like! Sorry it was a little short.. **

**If I get 13 or more reviews,I'll update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all that reviewed!**

Sadie's P.O.V.:

That night, while everyone else was asleep, I crept back outside, unable to sleep.

I lay on the grass, it feeling cool against my skin. I looked up at the night sky, taking in the beautiful stars that seemed to stretch on for miles.

I crossed my arms behind my head and sighed, liking the peace and quiet out here; it was so different from Brooklyn.

I felt a familiar pain in my heart when I thought about my other home. I didn't want to admit it but I was a little home sick.

_This is your new home Sadie! With your family and Anubis! You should be happy!_, I thought to myself.

I mean I was happy that I could actually have a normal family again like the old days but I guess being on dangerous missions to stop a snake from eating up the sun really makes 'a normal life' a little harder to live in then I thought.

I heard the back door slowly open and footsteps approaching me but I just ignored them, still looking up at the sky.

Anubis laid down besides me on the grass and smiled.

''Sadie Kane what in the world are you doing out here at three in the morning?'', he asked, his brown eyes full of humor.

I raised an eyebrow at him,'' I would ask you the same thing mister.''

He just laughed, making me crack a smile also.

He sighed and looked at the sky.

''It's beautiful.'', he whispered.

''Sure is.'', I said.

''But not as beautiful as you.'', Anubis said.

I sat up and smacked him hard on the stomach.

He groaned and clenched his stomach.

''Why'd you do that for?'', he asked, confusion on his face.

''That was the second time you called me beautiful today. Why?'', I asked.

Anubis sat up also, giving me a annoyed look.

''Because it's true.'', he said.

My cheeks flared up but I managed to say,''That's the cheesiest pick up line ever! Who taught you that one?''

Anubis's ears turn slightly pink.

''Set'', He whispered so softly that I wouldn't have understood him if I wasn't sitting next to him.

I threw my head back and laughed.

''Wow. You need to tell Set to learn more pick up lines because his suck!'', I told Anubis once I stopped laughing.

His ears turned red,''Ok I will.''

I laid back down, Anubis copying me.

We laid there in silence until I spoke up.

''What's it like to live in the underworld all those years?'', I asked.

I heard him sigh,''Well it sucks. I mean having an annoying little monster chase you around really gets old after a few decades or so.''

I laughed, surprised by his answer.

He laughed along with me, our laughter echoing through the night.

''We should go inside.'', Anubis suggested.

I nodded and the two of us went inside, our hands managing to have found one another without me even knowing it.

Anubis stopped in front of my bedroom and leaned towards me.

''Goodnight Sadie Kane.'', he whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

He quickly gave me a peck on my cheek and went to his bed room, the door clicking shut behind him.

I stood there, a hand to my cheek.

What just happened?

**Oh snap! Yea anyways REVIEW! If I 26 OR more, I'll update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all that reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Kane Chronicles**

Sadie's P.O.V:

I woke up the birds chirping and the sun shinning in my face.

I groaned and buried my face into my pillow.

I took a peek at my alarm clock on my night stand, to see it was 7:56 am.

Way too early for me but whatever.

I got up, stretched and went downstairs, to the kitchen.

I went to the fridge to get some orange juice when I saw a note:

Dear Sadie/ Anubis,

Good morning!

We all went to go furniture shopping!

Since we didn't want to wake you guys, we left.

There's breakfast in the microwave.

Enjoy!

Love,

Mom

I put the note on the counter and found a pile of freshly baked pancakes in the microwave waiting for me.

''Thank you mom.'', I whispered, taking at seat at the table.

After eating three pancakes, I was stuffed.

I drank my orange juice, flipping threw the news paper my dad left on the table until I found the comics section.

''Good morning Sadie.'', a voice said from the door way.

I looked up to find Anubis, hair all messed up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

I noticed how his black pajama bottoms covered his feet and how he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I've seen guys without shirt before, like take Carter for example, but Anubis just… well…looked _hot_ without a shirt on. He had a nice six-pack going for him and the yellow walls of the kitchen made him look even paler.

I tried not to stare. I really did.

But come on if you saw Anubis without a shirt, you would stare too!

I blushed and muttered a,''Good morning.'', into my orange juice.

Anubis took a seat across from me and pointed at the three remaining pancakes on my plate.

''Can I have those?'', he asked.

I nodded, pushing the plate across the table, towards him.

He quickly gobbled the pancakes, not even stopping to breath.

''Wow. Hungry much?'', I asked when he was finished.

He just gave me a smirk,''Maybe.''

I rolled my and went to the living room to watch some television, Anubis following me.

After watching an hour of Nickelodeon, Anubis decided that we should go outside.

I agreed and both of us got dressed.

Once dressed, we both went outside to the back yard.

I laughed with delight as I spun around in the grass, the sun feeling nice against my skin.

Anubis grabbed one of my hands and put a hand on my hip, both of us dancing like idiots.

We collapsed on the ground in laughter.

Anubis turned his body so he was facing me. I tried not to notice how his hair seemed to fall in his eyes or how his hand was holding mine.

''Bet I could beat you by climbing that tree over there'', He said, pointing to the tree I was perched on yesterday.

I smirked,''You're on.''

And so both of us ran to the tree and started to climb. I was ahead, winning. I looked down at Anubis and smirked,''I told you dogs don't climb.''

He just growled,making me laugh.

My right foot slipped from the branch, making me fall backwards.

I head Anubis yell my name but I almost didn't hear him against the loud crack my right arm made when I met the ground.

I screamed with pain, cradling my arm with my left one, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Anubis quickly climbs down and put an arm around my shoulder, leading me inside the house.

''I'm sorry Sadie.'', I heard him whisper over and over again while he sat me down on the counter, picking up the phone and calling my parents.

I had to go to the hospital since my mom banished magic from the house,''to be a normal family'', she said.

I really wish she hadn't.

I indeed did break my arm, making me get a blue cast. It sucked.

We all went home after I was released from the hospital, my mom leading me to my room to rest.

I got to eat in my room, everyone trying to make me feel comfy. Everyone but Anubis through, I hadn't seen him since I was rushed to surgery.

Mom told me that Anubis felt responsible for what happened to me, saying that he wouldn't come out of his room.

That news made me sad, I didn't want Anubis to feel like this was his entire fault since I was the one who slipped and fell.

After saying goodnight to my parents and brother, I got under my covers, waiting for sleep to take over only it seemed that sleep would be a little late tonight.

I lay in my bed, wide awake and listened to my family's breathing from down the hall.

I heard a soft knock on my door.

''Come in.'', I whispered.

Anubis stepped into my room, closing the door behind him.

He sat on the side of my bed, to moon light that shined through my window made him look gray.

''Hello'', I said, giving him a weak smile.

''I'm sorry Sadie.'', he said, looking at me with those brown eyes that melted my heart.

I shook my head,'' Anubis it's not your fault.''

''Yes it is! If I hadn't made you climb that tree, you wouldn't have a cast on your arm.'', he argued.

I just rolled my eyes,''Anubis for the last time, it was my fault. ''

He sat there, thinking. He looked rather cute when he did that.

''Fine.'', he finally said.

I gave him a cheesy smile,''Ok good. So is that it?''

He nodded,''Yup.''

Silence filled my room for a couple of minuets.

Finally Anubis spoke up,''Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?''

I blushed but managed to say,'' No I don't mind.''

I scooted over as Anubis lay next to me.

I had to admit the boy was _warm_.

He turned to face me, my bed groaning in protest.

''Goodnight Sadie Kane.'', he whispered, kissing my forehead.

''Goodnight Anubis.''

We both quickly fell asleep.

**Well that's it! REVIEW! Thanks=) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sadie."

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Shut up."

Anubis chuckled before burying his head into my shoulder.

"Please?"

I sighed, defeated. "Fine, but I expect breakfast."

I slowly sat up, my back against my head board. Anubis sat besides me, his hair looking brown against the light that came through my window. He gave me a cute smile, showing off his dimples. I swear my heart stopped.

Blushing slightly, I gave him a shy smile.

"How do you feel this morning?", he asked.

I shrugged, scratching my cast. Anubis sighed, laying his head against the wall, eyes closed. His pale skin looked more pale against my faded purple walls.

"How did you sleep?", I asked, my eyes not being able to look away from his relaxed figure.

"Wonderful. You know, you're hair looks very cute in the morning. All wild and untamed."

My cheeks turned a bright red color. Immediately, I ran my fingers through my hair. A small smirk formed on Anubis's face.

"Insecure now are we my dear?", He asked, peeking at through one eye.

My cheeks flared even more. I threw my hand over my lips so I could hide my smile, looking down at my blanket.

"You shouldn't though."

I quickly snapped my head up to meet his eyes.

"Shouldn't what?"

"Be insecure. You're beautiful Sadie Kane, don't think any different.", Anubis said in a serious voice.

I quickly lowed my eyes, my cheeks burning. Beautiful. He called me beautiful. Sure my family called me that but I never had a boy more or less a GOD tell me that.

Anubis smiled at me before pecking my cheek.

"We have to get up before your brother comes in here", he said as he got up. I nodded and followed his lead. We walked down stairs, the smell of homemade breakfast make my stomach growl.

My father and brother were sitting at the table while mom was cooking.

"Morning you two! Were you guys sleeping in the same bed of something? You two sure did sleep late", mom said as she served us. I blushed as Anubis smiled.

"You have no idea."

A/N:I'm so sorry!

We never got Internet so in doing this on my phone. Comment!

I'll try to update soon!

Bye!


End file.
